overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Baharuth Empire
'Baharuth Empire '(バハルス帝国) is a human nation of the New World and one of the three major human nation neighboring Nazarick. Background The Baharuth Empire, normally referred to as "The Empire", is located east of the Azerlisia Mountains, northeast of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Over three generations ago the empire was also a feudal state like the Re-Estize Kingdom, but the current emperor established an absolute monarchy by purging many of the nobles. Thus ending the period of nobles , instead replaced with commoners that are capable and given the chance to rise in status. Under his rule, the empire is gaining more and more prosperity. The Empire adopted a career soldier system, waging war against its neighbor the Re-Estize Kingdom annually. This was so the Empire can induced and dwindled the Kingdom's loss of its national strength every year of battle with them as time goes on. Unlike the Empire, which uses skillfully trained soldiers, the Kingdom has to relied instead on drafting workers and farmers altogether against them. It also has an established magic academy that is widely well known among the human nations and engaged in various magical research projects. One of those secret magical research projects that is being conducted is the purpose of using the undead as laborers in farms. Some nobles of the Kingdom are secretly in league with the Empire as well, and it seems that the Empire is simply watching for the opportunity to conquer the Kingdom with minimal losses. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Culture The Baharuth Empire is a civilization that is similar in culture to that of the Roman Empire. The citizens of the Empire, have a higher standard of living when compared to other human nations, thanks to the numerous reforms made by the emperor. Limited meritocracy exists, thus allowing commoners to advanced on the social ladder, through merit rather than heritage. Additionally, the Empire has a slave reform that grants rights to slaves, but sadly that reform only applies to humans and not demi-human slaves. However, the exception of dwarves being exempted from losing their civil rights and maintaining it due to an economic alliance they uphold. Religion What seems likely to be the citizens' religious values of who they worshiped to are a group of unnamed gods that preside over mankind. As for death, it is believed by them that the souls residing within the corpses of diseased men have yet to move on in the afterlife. This was because some of the souls started to manifest in material form as an undead with lingering hatred towards the living. When that body begins to rot, the soul would be summoned away by the will of the gods. According to religious teachings the sins of a person were absolved the moment they were executed, and turning them into undead was desecration. The dead had to be buried immediately, underground was the norm, but it was slightly different for those with special status such as the nobles. The corpse would then be dug up and verified if it had decomposed. It would be set aside at a communal crypt for a period of time before reburying it within the crypt at the cemetery. After placing the bodies there for a period of time, a priest would judge if the body was rotting and the soul had been summoned by the gods before burying it. For nobles, instead of the communal crypt, they used a family crypt passed down from their ancestors. The room where those with authority were summoned by god and their final resting place that were owned and passed down the family were also a symbol of power. Military Strength The Baharuth Empire's military is made out of eight Knight Orders each composed of a team of magic casters and company of knights. The Magic Ministry with its specialty in magic has spared no expense thanks to patronage from the emperors past. Imperial soldiers in the Empire are professionally trained and possess the latest magical equipment provided by the Magic Ministry. The Empire's military assets also includes the personal guards under the direct jurisdiction of the Emperor, imperial air guards mounted on flying beasts, and even high level magic casters using flight magic. Foreign Relations The Baharuth Empire is the second most advanced human nation. Led by a leader possessing both military acumen and wisdom, the empire is undergoing economic, social, and industrial reconstruction. Re-Estize Kingdom Currently the Kingdom and the Empire are in a state of war. Though the losses on both sides are minimal, the conflict between the two nations has only prolonged due to the fact that the Empire has never fully committed the entirety of their forces to the war. Another factor of antagonism is the Kingdom's negligence over the continuous production of the addictive drug, black dust, which is already influencing the empire's populace. Dwarves Kingdom This kingdom lies within the Azerlisia Mountains, and unlike the Re-Estize Kingdom enjoys peaceful trade relations with the empire. Due to the lucrative trade relations with the dwarves, the Empire protects the dwarves's civil rights. Slane Theocracy Not much is known currently about relationship between the two; however, the Baharuth Empire is aware of the movements of the Sunlight Scripture, which implies that the Baharuth Empire is monitoring the Slane Theocracy. Great Tomb of Nazarick The Empire is the first nation to develop official relations with the new nascent nation and its Overlord. Initially relations began after the failed infiltration and unintentional invasion by Count Femel's Workers. As it turns out the discovery of the tomb was all orchestrated by Demiurge and assisted by Fluder Paradyne as a way to declare to the world Nazarick as its own sovereign country. After the emperor was forced to give a formal apology to Ainz Ooal Gown, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Baharuth Empire formed an alliance. However this 'alliance' was only superficial as a way to appease the Overlord, and it appears that the emperor is plotting against Ainz Ooal Gown. Nevertheless Jircniv agrees to give Nazarick legitimacy. He sends forth his support to the neighboring nations with his acknowledgement of Ainz Ooal Gown's claim of territory. Known Characters from Baharuth Empire * Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix * Fluder Paradyne * Nazami Enec * Baziwood Peshmel * Nimble Arc Dill Anoch * Leinas Rockbruise * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Hekkeran Termite * Imina * Parpatra Ogrion * Roberdyck Goltron * Count Femel Trivia * In terms of magical technology, the empire is considered the second most advanced country. * An average knight(enlisted soldier) of the empire is around level 8-10. * Despite the fact that the Empire's soldiers are called "knights" they aren't actually from the nobility, they are more like professional men at arms who come from the common people. * There are currently two known Adamantite adventurers group in the empire. * The empire is conducting research on the use of undead as laborers in an attempt to free up manpower so that it can instead direct the free manpower to military might; however,the project is facing fierce resistance from the religious sector who believe that the project is immoral and perceived threat of having so many undead in one place may cause stronger undead to spawn. Many laborers are also against the project for practical reasons such as job security. * The nobles of the Empire who aren't loyal to the Emperor are constantly being levied "special" taxes which is really just an excuse to limit their power and suppress them. * Majority of the nobles that remain in the empire are either too weak to oppose the emperor or are devoted to him. * Although the Empire wishes to take E-Rantel, the Empire is reluctant to considering how close E-Rantel is to Katze Plains. * The Empire usually sends out twenty thousand soldiers against the Kingdom during their annual war, however, they can muster sixty-thousand men if they have to. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Baharuth Empire